Kenangan Bersamamu
by agustine2208
Summary: Semua kenangan indah bersamamu terkubur didalam hatiku... #NHFD8/Past/


**Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Spesial #NHFD8/Past/**

 **Semoga suka :) silahkan membaca :D ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua kenangan tentangmu hilang. Dirimu yang selalu aku banggakan, dirimu yang selalu kuinginkan, dan dirimu yang selalu aku harapkan ada disampingku, ternyata aku harus merelakanmu pergi. Pergi dengan membawa semua kenangan indah tentang kisah kita.

.

Kata cinta yang pernah kau katakan waktu dulu masih terngiang dengan jelas ditelingaku. Senyumanmu yang secerah matahari, tawa candamu yang menyenangkan membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan.

Namun semua itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan, kau pergi membawa kehangatan dalam hatiku. Perasaan ini tidak bisa terhapuskan untukmu. Kata-kata cinta yang terucap membuatku tidak bisa melupakan kehadiranmu. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun. Tapi sepertinya keadaan itu tidak memihakku lagi. Kau pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri disini bersama dengan kenangan dan perasaan cinta yang aku punya.

Ketika kau menyapaku waktu itu hatiku merasa bahwa kau adalah segalanya untukku..

.

Semua berawal dari...

 _ **Brughh!**_ _Semua buku yang kubawa jatuh berantakan dilantai. Buru-buru aku langsung memungut kembali buku tersebut. Ada tangan lain yang membantuku. Pandangan kualihkan padanya, dia tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya itu membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ini pada apapun._

 _"Ini bukunya, maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi"  
Suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunanku "e...eehhh a...arigato, gomen" jawabku gugup.  
Senyuman itu masih setia bertengger indah diwajahnya. Aku terpana dengan wajah cerah bak matahari itu. Warna bola mata yang sebiru langit membuatku tertegun menatapnya. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar disekitarku, aku tidak tahu siapa dia yang jelas aku baru melihatnya._

 _"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucapnya lagi. Aku mengangguk mengiykan. Diapun pergi dari hadapanku, bahu tegapnya itu tidak bisa lepas dari pandanganku. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi._

 _"Huh~" aku menghela nafas lega, sedari tadi detak jantungku terus memompa dengan cepat "aahhh iya aku kan harus mengantarkan buku ini"  
Dengan berlari kecil aku melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang guru untuk menyerahkan buku tugas ini._

 _Sesampainya dikelas suasana masih ramai seperti biasanya. Jam istirahat masih berlangsung beberapa menit lagi. Pikiranku tidak bisa lepas dari seorang siswa yang tadi aku temui. Dia sudah mencuri hatiku. Pandangan pertama itu ternyata berlaku juga bagiku. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya akan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun setelah melihat dia entah kenapa rasa aneh itu masuk kedalam hatiku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Berkat senyuman yang tulus aku menjadi terpikat olehnya. Aku ingin tahu siapa namanya. Apakah dia murid baru? Ya sepertinya begitu._

 _ **Pukk!**_ _"Sudah sadarlah Hinata" ku tepuk kedua pipi untuk menyadarkanku dari bayang-bayangnya._

 _Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata seorang siswi sekolah menengah atas yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya aku mulai mencari tahu siapa dia. Seorang pemuda yang sudah membuatku penasaran dari kemarin, keinginanku hanya 1 aku ingin tahu siapa namanya. Aku sekarang berada dikelas XII-6 yang kemarin menjadi tempat pertama kita bertemu. Ku edarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru kelas mencari keberadaannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya dimanapun.  
"Sepertinya dia memang tidak ada dikelas ini" gumamku untuk pergi dari kelas itu._

 _Namun ketika aku hendak bernajak dari sana tubrukan lain yang tidak disengaja kembali terjadi padaku._

 _"Go...gomennasai aku tidak melihat" aku membungkuk didepannya._

 _"Ehh bukankah kamu yang kemarin?"  
Suara ini, suara baritone inilah yang sekarang tengah aku cari-cari. Akupun langsung mendongak melihat dia yang kembali tersenyum ceria padaku._

 _"I...iya gomen" ucapku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas, apakah aku tengah merona? Aahh baka...baka._

 _"Hehehe sedang apa kamu disini? Apakah kamu sedang mencari seseorang?"_

 _Degg... Pertanyaannya membuatku terkejut. Aku kembali menatap kedalam mata blue sapphire nya "a...ano aku tidak sedang mencari siapa-siapa ko" jawabku bohong. Mana mungkinkan aku menjawab bahwa aku sedang mencarinya? Jangan gila..._

 _"Eemmm lalu kenapa kamu ada di depan kelasku?"  
Lagi-lagi pertanyaannya membuatku terkejut "i...itu ta...tadi aku hanya lewat saja ko"_

 _"Hahahhaa tidak usah gugup seperti itu aku hanya bercanda ko. Uzumaki Naruto, itu namaku"_

 _Aku membelalakan kedua mataku. Tuhan apakah keinginan sederhana ku ini sudah terkabul? Dia...dia mengulurkan tangan padaku seraya memberitahukan namanya? Apakah aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Rasanya aku sedang terbang keatas langit sekarang._

 _Dengan malu-malu akupun menyambut uluran tangannya. "Hyu...hyuuga Hinata"  
Bisa kurasakan tangan tan ini begitu hangat, besar dan yang terpenting membuatku merasa nyaman._

 _"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata. Eemmm mau sampai kapan kamu tidak akan melepaskan tanganku? Heheh"_

 _Aku tersadar dari lamunanku "e...eehhh gomen gomennasai" aku sungguh malu sekarang. Benar-benar perasaan nyaman yang membuatku menjadi tidak sadar._

 _"Hahaha kamu unik sekali ya"  
Dia tertawa membuatku merona dibuatnya._

Sejak saat itu kami selalu bersama. Tertawa dan bercanda menikmati waktu yang terlewat hanya berdua.

 _"Oh jadi kamu murid baru? Pantas saja aku baru melihatmu" ucapku._

 _"Iya aku baru pindah kesini 1 minggu yang lalu" jawabnya._

 _Keberadaan kami sekarang ada di atap sekolah. Tempat yang menjadi favorite kami berdua dimana disini tidak ada siapapun yang akan melihat kami._

 _"Apakah Hinata ingin menjadi temanku?"_

 _"Tentu saja bukankah kita sudah menjadi teman?"_

 _"Yyeeaahhh, arigato Hinata-chan"  
Ku lihat dia lagi-lagi tersenyum cerah padaku, itu membuatku semakin tidak ingin memalingkan wajah kemanapun hanya ingin terus menatapnya. Namun apakah aku pantas?_

 _Hari demi hari aku habiskan bersama dengan pria itu. Ketika istirahat sedang berlangsung kami selalu memakan bento buatanku diatap sekolah. Dia selalu mengatakan..._

 _"Waahhhh Hinata ini enakkkk sekali. Kamu ternyata pandai memasak ya"_

 _Aku tersenyum dibuatnya mendengar dia memuji masakanku bagaikan suara terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Dia makan dengan lahap makanan buatanku dan itu membuatku senang._

 _Setiap hari aku selalu membuatkan bento untuknya demi hanya untuk bisa melihat dia tersenyum cerah padaku dan memuji makananku._

 _._

 _Bulan telah berganti, selama itu pula kami berdua telah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai sebuah rumor terdengar ditelingaku._

 _"Ne, Naruto-kun apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita masih bersama? Bukankah semua murid menyebarkan rumor yang tidak-tidak tentang kita?"_

 _"Aku sih tidak terlalu memikirkan. Tapi apakah Hinata tidak nyaman dengan rumor itu?"_

 _"E…eeehhh a….aku tidak seperti itu ko"_

 _"Jadi jangan pernah dipikirkan lagi ne, biarkanlah mereka mau berkata apa. Hehehe"_

 _Cengirannya seketika membuatku merona kembali. Perlakuannya yang begitu baik lagi-lagi membuatku semakin tambah menyukainya. Bagaimana ini apakah aku akan terus seperti ini? Memendam perasaan ini terus menerus? Tuhan aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa aku dan Naruto-kun memiliki hubungan khusus sudah menyebar kesegala penjuru sekolah. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menyebarkannya tapi jujur didalam lubuh hatiku yang paling dalam aku senang. Ya aku memang egois, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto-kun yang sebenarnya padaku. Apakah dia menyukaiku juga? Atau hanya sekedar menjadi teman saja? Aku ingin tahu semua tentangnya._

 _._

 _Hari yang indah itu akhirnya datang padaku. Entahlah semalam aku mimpi apa tetapi hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagiku. Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata Naruto-kun menyatakan cinta padaku._

 _"Hinata sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu. Perlakuanmu yang baik membuatku merasa nyaman. Awal kita bertemu waktu itu sebenarnya sudah membuatku terperangkap akan pesona kecantikanmu. Aku tahu kita masih tahap perkenalan tapi aku tidak perduli selagi benar dengan semua yang aku rasakan ini maka aku akan tetap mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu Hinata. Gomen hanya setangkai bunga mawar merah yang aku berikan. Aku bukanlah pria puitis atau pria yang bisa mengumbar kata-kata manis, aku hanyalah seorang pria sederhana yang mencintaimu dengan tulus"_

 _Kedua mataku terbelalak, dibawah cahaya bulan malam ini dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Mataku memanas, ku rasakan air mata jatuh dipipku. Dengan perlakuannya yang hangat dia menghapusnya dengan lembut._

 _"Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu" jawabku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir._

 _Dia mendekapku hangat, membelai rambutku dan menenangkanku. Semua berjalan dengan lancar tidak ada hambatan apapun. Aku senang kebahagiaan tengah memihakku._

 _._

 _Sekarang rumor itu menjadi kenyataan, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa ucapan adalah do'a. Aku sangat berterima kasih sekali pada dia yang sudah menyebarkan rumor itu sehingga membuat Naruto pada akhirnya mencintaiku juga._

 _Hari-hari disekolah aku habiskan seperti biasa, namun yang menjadi berbeda adalah sekarang kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih._

 _"Taarraaa…. Aku membuat bento untuk Naruto-kun lagi loh" ucapku semangat seraya membuka bento yang kubawa._

 _"Wwwaaaaaahhhhh… sugoi Hinata gambar wajahku? Sepertinya sayang jika harus dimakan. Bagaimana kalau aku awetkan saja?"_

 _"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Naruto-kun harus memakannya"_

 _"Baiklah. Aku makan ya"_

 _Kedua matanya terbelalak "a….ada apa? Apakah makananku tid_"_

 _"Wwwooowwwwwwww oishiiiiiiiiiiiii… Hinata ini benar-benar enak"_

 _"Heheh arigato. Senangnya"_

 _Semua berjalan seperti apa yang aku harapkan. Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam aku habiskan dengannya, bersamanya, dan akan selalu bersamanya. Dia selalu bersamaku disetiap waktu. Berangkat sekolah sampai pulang sekolah kami selalu bersama. Membuat semua murid lain merasa iri pada kami._

 _"Apakah kita akan bersama selamanya?" ucapku ketika dalam perjalanan pulang._

 _Kurasakan tautan tangannya menjadi sangat kuat, dia menoleh padaku dengan tersenyum setelah beberapa saat dia tidak berkata "tentu saja kita akan selalu bersama, senja sore inilah saksinya"_

 _Lega. Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika dia menjawab pertanyaanku "yokatta aku senang mendengarnya"_

Senja hari itu benar-benar menjadi saksi pilu untuk kisah kita berdua. Ucapan yang dia lontarkan sungguh membuatku merasa tenang seolah perkataannya benar-benar akan terjadi.

.

 _Sudah 5 bulan hubungan itu terjalin, selama itu pula kami semakin dekat dan sudah mengetahui sikap dan sifat satu sama lain. Aku semakin mencintainya begitupun dengan Naruto-kun yang juga mencintaiku. Aku semakin takut untuk kehilangannya, tapi apakah dia juga sama sepertiku?_

 _"Naruto-kun apakah kita akan selamanya bersama-sama sampai dewasa nanti?"_

 _"Kenapa kamu terus mengatakan hal itu Hinata?"_

 _"Entahlah aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk saja"_

 _Dia kembali tersenyum padaku "tenang saja aku akan selalu bersamamu dimanapun aku berada"_

 ** _Deg…._** _Entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit ketika dia mengatakan hal itu._

 ** _Teess…._** _Air mata jatuh dipipiku lagi. Bukan, ini bukanlah air mata kebahagiaan. Namun air mata kepedihan._

 _"Kenapa kamu menangis? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan tetap bersamamu selamanya?"_

 _"E…eemmm a….aku hanya_"_

 _"Ssyyuuutttt sudahlah tenang saja"_

 _Lagi-lagi dia mendekapku dengan erat sangat erat membuatku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ku hirup dalam-dalam aroma dalam tubuhnya yang membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman. Sampai akupun merasa ngantuk berada dalam pelukannya_.

.

Hari minggu kali ini Naruto-kun mengajakku untuk pergi berkencan. Aku sangat senang karna tidak biasanya dia mengajakku pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 08:00 tapi dia sudah berada didepan rumahku.

Aku bergegas menemuinya "gomen sudah membuatmu menunggu"

"Eeemmm tidak ko. Hinata kamu sangat cantik sekali"

"A…arigato, Naruto-kun juga sangat tampan"

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang Naruto-kun katakan padaku tangan kami berpaut satu sama lain. Perasaan dan firasat buruk ini entah kenapa hari demi hari semakin membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu hal padaku ataupun Naruto-kun.

"Ayo kita duduk dulu disana" ajakku namun Naruto-kun menolaknya "tidak Hinata kita sudah hapir sampai, ayooo" dia menarik tanganku untuk berlari kecil.

Tapi diarah yang berlawanan sebuah mobil melanju kencang kearah kami. Naruto-kun melepaskan pautannya dan mendorongku ketepi. Tapi setelah itu….

 **Bbbrruugghhhhhh!** Suara keras bisa aku dengar, ku lihat kearah Naruto-kun….

 **Deegg….** Kedua mataku terbelalak, aku terdiam melihatnya dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendekat kearahnya.

Ku dekap dia dengan hangat….

"Kenapa…. Hiks…. Kenapa Na…..Naruto-kun?" ucapku terbata-bata memangkunya yang sudah berlumuran darah diatas aspal.

Tangannya membelai pipiku "jangan menangis okhook…. Aku tidak a…pa-apa ko ookkhhokkkkkk" suaranya begitu parau dengan darah yang mengalir dimulutnya membuatku merasa sendu melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tidak Naruto-kun jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kita akan kerumah sakit kamu tenang ya"

"Ti….dak Hinata, aku su….dah tidak okhhokkk….. kuat lagi. Gomen aku ti…..dak bisa per…gi ken…can denganmu sekarang Jangan sedih aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku mencintaimu, Hina….ta"

 **Plasss!** Tangannya lepas dari pipiku. Kedua mataku terbelalak dibuatnya, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Orang-orang sudah banyak mendekat kearah kami.

"Tidak Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun bangun…. Hiks…. Hiks…. Kamu sudah janji akan bersamaku selamanya. Naruto-kun bangun…. Aku mohon bangunlah Naruto-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

.

.

.

Kenangan menyakitkan itu masih membekas didalam ingatanku. Semua kenangan indah bersamanya aku simpan didalam hatiku yang paling dalam. Entah dimana, entah harus kemana aku mencarinya.

Perpisahan itu membuat lobang besar dalam hatiku. Terasa sakit dan sangat sakit. Aku tidak bisa mengobatinya luka itu. Luka yang pernah terjadi padaku. Dia meninggalkanku dengan sebuah janji yang tidak akan pernah ia tepati.

Bunga mawar ini yang sengaja aku awetkan menemani kesendirianku disini. Angin sore menerbangkan rambutku yang semakin panjang, suara desiran ombak tidak juga menenangkanku. Pasir putih yang ku pijak tidak bisa membalut semua lukaku.

Ku dekap dengan kuat bunga ini, bunga yang pernah menjadi saksi cinta kita yang dulu pernah bersama. Kenangan demi kenangan indah yang pernah kau lewati bersamanya tidak akan pernah bisa aku ulang kembali.

Senja di laut ini mengingatkanku akan janjinya yang pernah ia katakana dulu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku semalamnya. Namun sepertinya dari awal janji itu tidak pernah ada. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya di kencan kami waktu itu membuatku masih merasakan sakit yang tidak akan pernah sembuh sampai kapanpun.

Ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu, setelah perpisahkan itu aku masih tidak bisa mengahapus bayang-bayangmu. Mencoba berteriak menyebut namamu sekarang percuma, kau sudah tidak ada didunia ini.

Keinginan terbesarku sekarang adalah aku ingin kembali ke masa indah itu, masa dimana kisah kita masih berlangsung. Suara tawamu sangat menyayat hatiku, lagi-lagi air mata mengalir dipipiku.

Apakah mungkin masih ada kisah antara kita?

Hanya sepi yang menemaniku disini dalam kesunyian. Apakah kau akan kembali ke sisiku dan mendekapku lagi? Matahari terbenam yang indah ini seolah mengejek kesendirianku. Ku tatap langit orange dan lavender dalalm diam.

Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kulukiskan wajahmu diantara pasir putih lalu ombak menyapunya begitu saja, sangat sakit ketika kau pergi dengan cepat begitu saja tanpa mengatakan kata perpisahan. Kepergianmu tanpa alasan yang pasti, kau meninggalkanku dengan sejuta kata cinta yang belum sempat aku katakana padamu. Kasih apakah kau melihatku diatas sana? Apakah kau tidak rindu padaku? aku disini masih setia menunggumu. Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Aku semakin hancur tanpamu dan aku tidak bisa bernafas lega seperti dulu. Kau pergi begitu cepat. Kata cinta yang kau katakan diakhir nafasmu membuatku merasa berat untuk melepasmu pergi.

"Naruto-kun hiks… aku mencintaimu. Sayang apakah kamu sudah bahagia disana? Hiks… hiks….. maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Na….naruto-kun hiks…. Kenapa kau tidak bisa hiks…. Hiks…. Menepati janjimu? Aku merindukanmu sungguh aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

.

Dibawah langit sore hari itu sesosok yang tak kasat mata menatap sendu pada seorang wanita yang sangat dicintainya dari dulu. Wajahnya yang pucat memancarkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam. Dia sangat ingin mendekap wanitanya yang terlihat rapuh, mengusap air matanya dan mencoba menghiburnya. Tapi itu hanya keinginan terbesarnya yang tidak bisa terwujudkan.

 ** _'Gomen Hinata aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk bersamamu dalam dunia yang sama. Namun aku akan selalu ada disampingmu sampai kapanpun meski kita sudah berada di alam yang berbeda, aku mencintaimu Hinata sampai kapanpun. Aku akan menunggumu'_**

 **The End.**

 **Gomen mengecewakan arigato gozaimasu sudah mampir ^^v jaa ne ^^/**


End file.
